Oublier sa vie
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry se réveille à Square Grimmaurd, reconnaissant la maison tout en sachant qu'elle a changé. La maison est étrangement silencieuse, et il a des réflexes que lui-même ne comprends pas. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, mais s'en souviendra-t-il demain ? OS


Un petit OS corrigé par MYL13 !

On m'a fait remarqué que le titre s'écrivait "Oubli d'une vie", sauf que je n'aime pas ce mot sans E, alors pour ne pas me torturer les yeux, c'est carrément le titre qui va changer ! Merci bien, ce sera tout lol

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 ** _Oublier sa vie_**

Le réveil était difficile pour Harry Potter, l'une de ses mains se posa automatiquement sur l'arrière de son crâne, c'était cette douleur qui l'avait finalement réveillé. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit au moins où il se trouvait. Square Grimmaurd, chez Sirius, chez lui. Pendant un bref instant, la douleur de la perte de Sirius prit le dessus par rapport à sa douleur physique, mais bien vite, sa tête se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Il tendit la main pour attraper ses lunettes, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua la petite fiole posée juste à côté. Une écriture penchée et fine qu'il connaissait par cœur, celle de son Professeur de Potion. Harry n'en revenait pas, son Professeur lui avait fait une potion contre la douleur ? D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas comment il s'était fait mal et se demandait bien comment quelqu'un avait pu deviner qu'il allait avoir mal au crâne aujourd'hui.

Il but la potion avec reconnaissance et laissa tomber ces questions si futiles par rapport à celle bien plus importante qu'il se posait actuellement, pourquoi était-il seul, dans un grand lit, dans une chambre qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu mais qui le persuadait d'être à Square Grimmaurd ?

Il se releva le plus silencieusement possible, la baguette déjà à la main, ne sachant même pas d'où il l'avait attrapée mais cela avait l'air d'un vieux réflexe qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir acquis. Il ne mit pas ses chaussons qui l'attendaient sagement, il se plaqua contre le mur et observa par la fenêtre, il était bien à Square Grimmaurd, mais il ne relâcha pas sa garde, quelque chose clochait.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit sur le palier, tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être au moins neuf heures, ce silence n'était pas normal. Troisième étage, la chambre que Fred et Georges étaient censés occuper, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là et que la chambre n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses souvenirs. Harry descendit le plus silencieusement possible, une marche après l'autre, faisant attention au moindre bruit, le vent faisant vibrer les fenêtres, un chat faisant ses griffes sur le papier peint du couloir…

\- Un chat ? _Murmura Harry en s'approchant de la bête toute noire qu'il ne reconnaissait pas._

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous sachiez toujours reconnaître un chat quand vous en voyez un.

Harry sursauta et se tourna légèrement sur la gauche, vers la voix qui avait coupé le cheminement de ses pensées.

\- Professeur Snape ?

\- Excellent ! Moi qui pensais que vos facultés cérébrales avaient été endommagées ! _Répondit l'homme avec sarcasme._

\- Où sont les autres ?

Severus vit avec soulagement la baguette d'Harry s'abaissait doucement, bien que le jeune homme continuait à être sur la défensive.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

\- Votre mal de tête, ce n'est pas qu'un simple mauvais coup sur la tête, un début de migraine ou encore une attaque de Voldemort.

Le Gryffondor abaissa immédiatement sa baguette, il n'avait jamais entendu son Professeur dire le nom de Voldemort, peu le disait, encore moins l'espion face à lui. Du moins, il pensait ne pas oublier un tel fait, et pourtant… Severus avait dit ce nom justement parce qu'il savait que cela allait stopper net Harry, il était dans l'un de ses jours où il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer une crise, alors il veillerait à ce que tout se passe bien.

\- Pendant un combat, vous avez récolté plusieurs maléfices et vous avez fini par tomber d'épuisement. La chute a provoqué une hémorragie cérébrale qui a malheureusement été favorisée par plusieurs sortilèges vicieux que l'on vous avez déjà lancés quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, un idiot a cru bon de vous lancer le sortilège d'Oubliette, mais il n'a pas fonctionné correctement puisque déjà à ce moment-là votre cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

\- Un combat ? Je ne me souviens pas être tombé d'épuisement au Ministère…

\- Là est bien le problème, Harry. Je ne parle pas du combat au Ministère lors de votre cinquième année, mais bien de ce que l'on appelle à présent « la Bataille Finale », la bataille meurtrière pendant laquelle vous nous avez débarrassés définitivement de Voldemort sur les terres même de Poudlard. Bataille qui a eu lieu deux ans après les évènements du Ministère.

Severus essayait de garder son masque d'impassibilité, mais c'était difficile, surtout quand Harry avait l'air aussi démuni face à lui. Si le jeune homme avait pris le temps de le regarder, s'il se rappelait comment déchiffrer l'homme, alors il aurait pu voir sa tristesse, voir son impuissance. Mais Severus ne pouvait rien faire, Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui, du rapprochement qui s'était fait entre les deux hommes pendant qu'il l'entraînait en vue de la guerre qui approchait. Il gardait donc ses distances, et allait bientôt finir de dire ce qui était toujours le plus difficile.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait qu'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'épisode du Ministère et la Bataille Finale, chaque matin, vous vous levez en ayant oublié le jour d'avant.

\- Combien de temps ? _Demanda Harry dans un murmure à peine audible et pourtant parfaitement clair malgré le ronronnement du chat qui se frottait à la jambe droite d'Harry depuis le début._

\- Cela va bientôt faire trois ans que vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Harry pour encaisser la nouvelle, enfin, la nouvelle pour aujourd'hui du moins. Chaque jour, il avait été tenté de ne pas croire Snape, mais il se souvenait aussi que Severus Snape n'était pas un homme à rire, qu'importe le sujet.

\- Allons dans la bibliothèque, il y a un journal dans lequel vous écrivez parfois, les choses importantes que vous aimeriez vous souvenir.

HPSS HPSS

Severus avait conduit Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque qu'il avait réussi à retaper avec l'aide précieuse de Kreattur qui ne s'était jamais fait aussi discret que depuis l'accident de son Maître Harry qu'il vénérait tout autant que Regulus. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers le sous-sol, là où il avait installé son laboratoire de potion, il n'avait pas pris une seule journée de repos depuis qu'Harry s'était réveillé amnésique après son dernier combat. Il prit un instant pour fermer les yeux et calmer les battements ainsi que la douleur dans son cœur, puis se mit au travail en essayant d'oublier le jeune homme quelques étages plus hauts redécouvrant sa vie comme chaque matin que Merlin faisait.

Harry avait ouvert le journal après avoir longuement observé la pièce autour de lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu les grandes fenêtres laissant voir la rue, il aurait pu penser ne pas être à Square Grimmaurd, la pièce était tellement… lumineuse ! Mais il avait des milliers de questions, et étrangement, son instinct faisait confiance à Snape, alors il était tenté d'en faire de même car toute cette histoire était beaucoup trop folle pour avoir été inventée.

« _Qui ? Lucius Malfoy a lancé le sortilège d'Oubliette pendant que je m'étais effondré après le combat. Plusieurs l'ont vu, dont Hermione qui me l'a confirmé aujourd'hui (15 Juin 1998) alors que nous allions à son procès. Apparemment, Narcissa Malfoy qui était enchaînée auprès de son époux attendait une faveur de ma part, chose qu'elle n'eut pas puisque je ne me souviens de rien sur ses deux dernières années. Je pense même qu'elle était à deux doigts d'étrangler elle-même son époux quand elle comprit que j'étais amnésique à cause de lui, alors que lui était devenu livide. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris qu'il venait de griller ce qui aurait pu être son ticket de sortie d'Azkaban. Quoi qu'il en soit, le couple fut emprisonné à Azkaban. Drago Malfoy ayant été enrôlé de force et ayant prouvé apparemment plusieurs fois qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort, a été mis sous surveillance mais non emprisonné._ »

Malfoy ! Qui d'autre ? Se demande Harry avec désespoir. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête !

Un sourire narquois vint effleurer ses lèvres, le premier depuis qu'il était debout. Il se ressaisit et continua sa lecture.

 _« Je suis avec Severus Snape toute la journée, bien qu'il se trouve au sous-sol dans le laboratoire de potion à essayer de me trouver un remède. Aujourd'hui (8 Juillet 1998), j'ai réceptionné un courrier de Ste Mangouste pour lui, il m'a fait lire la lettre qui faisait part d'une convocation pour la semaine prochaine._

 _Aujourd'hui (9 Juillet 1998), Snape m'a bien rappelé que nous avons un rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste la semaine prochaine._

 _Aujourd'hui (13 Juillet 1998), J'ai bien eu un rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste, j'ai vu plusieurs spécialistes qui m'ont confirmés ce que Snape m'a dit toute la semaine, du moins tout ce que j'ai pu écrire dans ce carnet pour m'en souvenir. Le plus étrange a été de voir que Snape semblait le plus déterminé, les autres soignants voulaient également m'aider mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus là pour voir le-garçon-qui-à-vaincu-et-ne-s'en-souvient-même-pas. »_

Harry passa plusieurs pages, il lut en diagonale, voyant que Ron et Hermione venaient souvent le voir, parfois d'autres membres de la famille Weasley venaient avec eux. Ses deux meilleurs s'étaient mis ensemble peu de temps après la bataille, Ron avait fait des études pour devenir Auror et il semblait que lui-même se demandait si son meilleur ami était véritablement heureux dans cette voie. Hermione était entrée au Ministère de la Magie et montait assez rapidement les échelons.

Il comprit alors qu'il était sous la surveillance de Snape bien qu'il ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi, du moins, il ne l'avait pas écrit. Il vit également que Snape semblait beaucoup travailler dans son laboratoire et que parfois il lui faisait tester des potions.

Il n'écrivait parfois que quelques lignes, rien de bien important pour quelqu'un qui se souvient, mais qui l'était énormément à partir du moment où chaque matin vous aviez un retard de plusieurs années à rattraper. Cependant, Harry s'arrêta à une page, un coup de point sembla se loger dans sa poitrine.

 _« Aujourd'hui (29 Aout 2000), Hermione m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois._

 _16 Février 2001 Hermione a donné naissance à une petite Rose Weasley. Molly et Arthur étaient aux anges. Hermione et Ron m'ont demandé d'être le parrain et même si je ne suis pas certain qu'un parrain oubliant sa filleule chaque matin soit un bon parrain, j'ai tout de même accepté dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour prévoir plusieurs mois à l'avance son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle est belle, quelque tache de rousseur ainsi que les cheveux roux, et quelque chose dans ses yeux me porte à croire qu'elle a déjà l'intelligence d'Hermione. Bon courage, Ron… »_

Par Merlin, oui, j'ai oublié… S'admonesta intérieurement Harry. Comment peut-on oublier ce genre de chose ? Comment peut-on oublier tout ça, cette vie, la mort de Voldemort, cinq putains d'années de sa vie ?

Le jeune homme referma le carnet avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, laissant couler quelques larmes de rage et de tristesse. Chaque jour était un jour nouveau, il devait réapprendre tout ce qu'il avait oublié, il ne pouvait pas contacter ses amis tous les jours puisqu'ils avaient une vie à présent, ils avaient une famille. Il ne sortait que très rarement dans la rue puisque chaque fois qu'il le faisait, on le regardait avec pitié ou on venait le remercier encore une fois pour une chose dont il ne se rappelait plus. Et s'il ne se souvenait plus jamais ? La peur étreignit le cœur d'Harry, mais il fut également étrangement confiant, une voix lointaine résonna dans sa tête : « Je te promets sur ma vie que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire retrouver la mémoire ». Il ne savait pas encore reconnaître cette voix, mais il s'y accrocha comme si elle était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage.

HPSS HPSS

« J'ai décidé de faire prendre la potion à Harry, j'en ai longuement parlé avec Ronald et Hermione. Ils m'ont convaincu que l'on était plus à deux mois près et que si j'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait fonctionner, alors il fallait essayer. Je l'aurai fait sans hésiter si seulement je n'avais pas dû ajouter une fleur de Tabalt, ingrédient hautement toxique à haute dose et empêchant toute autre prise de potion, la potion de douleur mais seulement la dose pour enfant, et ce, pendant trois semaines après la prise de la potion.

Harry a pris la potion hier soir, et j'espère voir assez rapidement quelques signes de son ancienne mémoire. Ses réflexes ont toujours été là, ancrés au plus profond de lui-même, mais tout ce qui concerne les personnes qui lui sont proches est totalement oublié sur ses dernières années. Quoiqu'il ne m'ait jamais semblé vraiment surpris d'apprendre que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en couple. Sans compter qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé s'il était avec Ginevra Weasley, c'est ce qui me donne le plus espoir que sa mémoire n'a pas totalement disparu mais qu'elle est là, quelque part.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous, mais il n'y a que moi qui m'en souviens… J'ai demandé à Kreattur de préparer ce que nous avons mangés il y a quatre ans de cela… »

« _J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de mon Professeur de Potion, en réalité, il ne l'est plus et m'a confirmé ce fait en disant qu'il n'était plus Professeur à Poudlard et que j'avais obtenu mes ASPIC avec brio. Il était bien moins sarcastique que dans mes souvenirs, enfin les derniers qu'ils me restent. Il a passé tout l'après-midi avec moi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour lui de devoir tout me réexpliquer chaque jour qui passe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça pour moi, mais je l'ai remercié. Sever Snape m'a dit que je l'avais libéré de Voldemort et qu'il me devait bien ça, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait que cela, mais cette journée était bien trop folle pour que je m'attarde dessus._

 _J'ai demandé à voir Remus, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait la semaine prochaine. Je suis pressé !_ »

« Harry m'a encore parlé de Remus, parfois je lui dis la vérité, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas cœur à lui dire que Remus est tombé au combat. J'espère que quand il se souviendra de tout ça, s'il se souvient de ses années d'après-guerre, qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir parfois menti, mais ces moments sont si tristes qu'il faut des jours de deuil pour s'en remettre, et lui n'a même pas 24h avant de devoir recommencer… Il a également voulu écrire mon prénom avant de le rayer et de mettre Snape, c'est une première ! La potion fait-elle déjà effet ?

Je l'espère, mais dans tous les cas, je vais encore devoir effacer des parties de son carnet… »

HPSS HPSS

« 15 Jours qu'Harry a pris la première dose de potion, j'ai l'impression que peu à peu ses souvenirs reviennent, ou du moins, des sensations, des impressions. Il écrit de plus en plus mon prénom dans son carnet, même s'il le raye parfois pour mettre Snape. Si seulement je pouvais vérifier ses souvenirs par Légilimencie, mais c'est trop dangereux, je risquerais d'aggraver son cas et il en est hors de question.

Quand il me demande pourquoi je fais ça, j'aimerais lui dire la vérité : égoïstement. »

Harry était dans le salon, George Weasley a envoyé un coffret de ses dernières nouveautés, il n'était jamais venu le voir mais Severus Snape le comprenait parfaitement, le deuil de Fred était assez difficile à faire et Harry demanderait forcement où était son frère puisqu'il ne se souvient pas de la mort du jeune homme.

Quand Severus vint dans le salon pour aller manger, il découvrit Harry qui observait les énormes bulles de couleur voleter tout autour de lui. C'était une belle magie, mais digne des Weasley, la peinture était difficile à enlever ! Surpris par le bruit, Harry se retourna rapidement, projetant sans le vouloir une bulle violette vers le Professeur qui se la prit en pleine figure, le colorant instantanément. Lui qui n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour ne pas réveiller les vieux réflexes de guerre que le subconscient d'Harry n'avait pas oubliés, n'avait donc pu rien faire. Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir du produit dans les yeux, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt quand un son qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais réentendre de sa vie le surpris.

Plié en deux et se tenant le ventre, Harry le regardait tout en riant à gorge déployée. Il essayait de se calmer pour ne pas énerver son Professeur mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et cela faisait bien longtemps que Severus n'avait pas entendu ce rire si franc et insouciant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il se souvenait, comme avant.

\- Je suis désolé, Sev ! Mais tu devrais voir ta tête !

Le jeune homme continuait de rire, alors que Severus s'était figé sur place, savourant enfin ce surnom dans la bouche d'Harry. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était là, avec lui, le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à aimer avant la guerre. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine, son Harry, il revenait…

« Aujourd'hui, alors qu'Harry avait retrouvé le sourire et riait comme si de rien n'était grâce aux bulles magiques de Georges Weasley, il m'a appelé Sev et j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon Harry. J'ai envoyé un message à Georges pour le remercier et je lui ai commandé une boîte chaque semaine. S'il faut ça pour le ramener, alors je veux bien passer pour un imbécile tous les jours de ma vie. »

HPSS HPSS

 _« Aujourd'hui (25 Avril 2001), Severus s'est disputé violemment avec Kingsley. Celui-ci parlait d'une soirée au Ministère à laquelle je me devais d'être, Severus n'a pas voulu céder, et je l'en remercie. Je crois que c'était en mémoire de la Bataille pendant laquelle j'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter les regards sur moi, ainsi que les récits d'une chose dont je ne me souviens pas. Peut-être même me parlera-t-on de personnes que j'ai appréciées et dont je me souviens même plus._

 _Je voudrais tant me souvenir, des choses importantes m'échappent, j'aimerais ne pas être choqué d'apprendre que j'ai une filleule alors que j'ai plusieurs photos d'elle et moi dans mon carnet. J'aimerais comprendre les vraies raisons qui font que Snape veille sur moi et pourquoi cela ne semble même pas perturber Hermione et Ron. Et pourquoi j'ai une confiance aveugle en Severus, pourquoi je me sens bizarre quand il est près de moi… »_

« Cette année encore, King a essayé de me convaincre qu'Harry devait venir à la cérémonie du 1er Mai en l'honneur des morts tombés aux combats, que pense-t-il ? Que parce qu'il est Ministre de la Magie cela changera quelque chose ? Harry perd cinq années de sa vie chaque matin, il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse tout ce qu'il a oublié et tous les morts qui lui briseront le cœur une nouvelle fois. Et quand cela arrive, il n'a pas besoin d'être devant des centaines de personnes le regardant et ayant pitié de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait, je le sais. »

HPSS HPSS

Severus passa les portes de sa chambre, des larmes de détresse coulant déjà le long de ses joues, il attendit de s'effondrer sur son lit avec le t-shirt qu'Harry avait porté aujourd'hui pour le sentir à plein poumon. Il prit l'oreiller qui, il y a si longtemps de cela, avait été celui d'Harry, il posa le t-shirt dessus et pleura comme il ne se l'autorisait que trop rarement. Quand il put reprendre un peu ses esprits et son calme, il sortit son journal pour écrire et espérer pouvoir s'endormir sans trop de difficulté tout en serrant l'oreiller d'Harry tout contre lui.

« Comme chaque soir, une fois qu'il est endormi d'un sommeil étrangement lourd lui effaçant petit à petit la mémoire, j'entre dans sa chambre et me glisse près de lui. Il a son carnet sous l'oreiller, il le met là dans l'espoir que je ne le lise pas, mais je le retrouve toujours et je finis toujours par effacer ce qu'il ne doit pas se souvenir chaque jour qu'il passe s'il veut vivre des journées paisibles et heureuses malgré la douleur de savoir que l'on en a déjà trop oublié.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, cela fait trois ans que la guerre faisait rage et allait bientôt se terminer, qui sait ce que nous faisions en ce moment même, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, quand j'ai cherché Harry et que j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy près de lui, lançant l'Oubliette qui allait faire basculer nos vies.

Comme chaque soir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, essayant d'oublier que j'allais devoir partir avant son réveil, essayant d'oublier qu'il ne se souvenait plus de tous nos réveils à deux, de toutes nos nuits d'amour… »

HPSS HPSS

Début juillet approchait à grands pas. Harry avait reçu une quatrième dose de potion la vieille au soir et se réveillait comme tous les matins, sur ses gardes, baguette à la main. Son chat qui le suivait toute la journée faisait toujours la même chose, soit il griffait le papier peint du couloir que personne n'aimait mais qui permettait à Harry de se sentir rassuré quand il se réveillait en ayant oublié la veille.

\- Je déteste aussi ce papier peint, Nox. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tes griffes dessus ! _Gronda Harry sous le coup de la colère._

Nox regarda son maître et miaula avant de se mettre entre ses jambes et de ronronner pour se faire pardonner. Severus qui comme à son habitude attendait Harry, était resté figé. Ce ne fut que quand il vit Harry se retenir soudainement au mur qu'il entra dans le couloir.

\- Harry ? _Appela-t-il, ne sachant que faire et comment réagir._

\- Pro-Professeur ? Severus ? _Demanda Harry incertain et de plus en plus pâle._

Les jambes d'Harry fléchirent et si Severus ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait retrouvé à genou sur le sol. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus comprit qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, il était bouillant, son pyjama était trempé de transpiration.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis désolé… _Harry s'effondra complètement dans les bras de Severus et trembla de tout son corps._ Désolé, Oncle Vernon. Pas le placard, s'il te plaît…

Severus qui avait pris Harry dans ses bras resserra un peu plus sa prise sur lui, Harry délirait et n'était pas retombé dans ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il remonta Harry dans sa chambre et découvrit que la fiole de potion pour son mal de tête était tombée par terre, de toute façon, ce n'était que la dose pour enfant et cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose mais il y avait bien eu quelque chose pour le rendre ainsi. La veille, Harry allait parfaitement bien et là il semblait être à deux doigts du trépas, son état empirant de seconde en seconde. Le pire était que Severus ne pouvait absolument rien lui donner, Harry avait pris sa potion cérébrale hier, prendre une potion était beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Harry, reste avec moi ! Écoute-moi !

Les yeux d'Harry s'accrochèrent aux siens pendant quelques secondes, Severus avait l'impression qu'Harry le voyait sans vraiment le voir. Et alors qu'il allait lui demander s'il avait mal quelque part, Harry se mit à convulser.

Les convulsions cessèrent après les cinq minutes les plus longues de la vie de Severus. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand il vit qu'Harry ne respirait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne soudainement une grande bouffée d'air en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Sev ?

\- Là ! Harry. Je suis là.

Harry le cherchait des yeux, semblant ne pas voir correctement, il tournait la tête pour le voir et ce ne fut que quand Severus se mit au-dessus de lui qu'il le vit enfin. Harry attrapa sa chemise d'une poigne solide pour un homme ayant l'air si faible.

\- Je t'aime. Fit le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

Severus lança une multitude de sortilèges pour découvrir qu'Harry avait simplement plongé dans un sommeil magique et, il espérait, réparateur. Severus regarda avec soulagement la poitrine se soulever au rythme régulier de la respiration d'Harry, Nox miaula de la porte de chambre avant de sauter sur le lit et de ronronner tout en se pelotonnant contre son Maître endormi.

\- Un jour, il va me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

Le chat noir miaula une nouvelle fois en guise de réponse mais ne bougea pas. Severus hésita pendant quelques minutes à prévenir les amis d'Harry, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pourraient faire, lui-même ne pouvait rien faire. Ron et Hermione ne devaient venir que dans quatre jours, Severus se décida à attendre au pire le lendemain pour décider de les prévenir. L'espoir ne pouvant s'empêcher de gonfler dans sa poitrine, Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Il s'était souvenu de Nox. Il essayait de taire cet espoir fou de bientôt retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, mais cet espoir était bien trop grand pour être tu.

HPSS HPSS

Le soir même, alors que Severus ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Se fut Nox qui s'en rendit compte la première puisqu'elle se releva en miaulant et se frotta contre le visage d'Harry qui commença à bouger pour pouvoir respirer Nox l'en empêchant presque.

Harry se souvint d'une scène en particulier, les souvenirs n'étant pas tous là, mais présents, en surface, ne demandant qu'à revenir.

 _FlashBack_

 _\- Oh allez ! S'il te plaît ! Regarde, il a l'air tout seul, abandonné !_

 _Harry était presque en extase devant un petit chaton tout noir._

 _\- Tais-toi, Potter ! Tu es caché sous ta cape, je te le rappelle !_

 _Harry grogna sans dire un mot de plus puisqu'une jeune fille de Serpentard approcha d'un pas vif et attrapa le petit chat noir dans ses bras._

 _\- Vous devriez déjà être dans votre dortoir, Miss Falton._

 _\- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Mais mon chaton s'était sauvé et j'avais peur de le laisser seul dehors…_

 _\- Alors, rentrez vite dans votre dortoir, que je ne vous y reprenne plus._

 _La jeune fille partit avec le chat dans les bras, heureuse de ne pas s'être fait houspiller plus que cela, mais Severus n'avait pas le temps pour ça, Harry était venu pour sa leçon de duel et accessoirement pour s'envoyer en l'air après, il avait malheureusement vu le chat juste avant d'entrer dans les appartements de Severus._

 _\- Tu vois, il n'était pas seul et abandonné ! Grogna Severus en poussant son amant dans ses quartiers._

 _\- Quand je pense que nous on aurait limite été virer de Poudlard pour être sortis dans les couloirs à cette heure !_

 _\- Ah ! Les privilèges d'être un Serpentard !_

 _\- C'est pas juste !_

 _\- Oh ! Mon pauvre Gryffondor… Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?_

 _Severus s'était approché de son Harry, dans l'unique but d'avoir peut-être le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avant de combattre. Mais Harry avait toujours le chic pour ne pas suivre son cheminement de pensée._

 _\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas… M'acheter un chat tout noir qu'on appellerait Nox et vivre ensemble dans une belle maison !_

 _\- Rien que ça ! Un chat, vraiment ?_

 _Harry ria, il était amusé de voir que Severus avait l'air plus embêté par le chat que par vivre ensemble, cela le rassura, il aimait vraiment Severus et voulait faire sa vie avec lui._

 _\- Oui, un chat ! Tu n'as pas peur des chats quand même ? Demanda suspicieusement Harry._

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu l'auras ton chat ! Grogna Severus. Mais seulement après toute cette débâcle ! Je voudrais pas avoir à surveiller un Gryffondor têtu ainsi qu'un chat, sur le champ de bataille !_

 _\- D'accord ! Après la guerre ! S'amusa Harry avant d'embrasser Severus avec passion._

 _FlashBack_

Harry se souvenait également du jour où Severus avait ramené le chat, quelques semaines après la bataille, alors qu'ils avaient emménagé tous les deux à Square Grimmaurd, Severus essayant désespérément de trouver un remède à son amnésie. Il avait rapporté Nox qui était un tout petit chaton, il entendit encore sa propre voix : « _Nox ? Vraiment ? Vous avez finalement un peu d'humour, Professeur Snape !_ »

La mémoire ne lui était pas revenue comme Severus l'avait espéré, mais le petit chat avait donné beaucoup de compagnie à Harry.

\- Comment tu as fait pour pouvoir supporter tout ça tout seul ? _Demanda Harry en tournant la tête pour voir Severus, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues._

\- Tu… Tu te souviens de tout, Harry ?

\- Tout est là, n'attendant que d'être découvert, je le sais, je le sens. Mais je me souviens du plus important…

Harry posa délicatement ses doigts sur la nuque de Severus pour le faire s'approcher et l'embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit les larmes de Severus couler entre leurs lèvres scellées.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Harry.

Et Harry ne put que le croire puisque Severus n'avait jamais étalé autant ses sentiments, il avait l'air si fragile, sachant que ses trois ans d'oublis avaient été plus durs pour son entourage que pour lui. Il pleurerait les morts plus tard, il attendrait la visite d'Hermione, Ron et Rose afin de les revoir et leur dire qu'il ne pourrait qu'aller mieux dans les semaines à venir. En attendant, il allait profiter des bras de Severus autour de son corps, il allait dormir dans ses bras, lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il l'aime, peut-être même commencer à parler d'acheter une maison qui serait vraiment à eux deux, tournant définitivement la page de Square Grimmaurd et de tous les trop nombreux mauvais souvenirs qui s'y accrochaient.

Il irait voir Teddy pour lui parler de ses parents, puis il irait aussi visiter les tombes de ceux qu'il avait aimés. Il irait serrer Georges dans ses bras pour le remercier pendant toutes ses années de lui avoir épargné la douleur du rappel de la mort de son jumeau en signant « Fred et Georges » alors que Fred n'était plus là et que cela devait être douloureux pour lui. Il réunirait tous les Weasley et les remercierait d'avoir soutenu Severus pendant tout ce temps. Il remercierait une nouvelle fois Ginny pour avoir aussi bien pris la nouvelle quand il lui avait dit, peu avant la bataille, de qui il était amoureux.

Il enverrait balader publiquement Kingsley et le monde sorcier l'année prochaine pendant la cérémonie en l'honneur des morts au combat. Il irait sortir Narcissa Malfoy d'Azkaban si celle-ci était toujours vivante, bien qu'il pensait qu'elle avait tout de même mérité un peu de prison après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait et malgré son aide à la fin de la guerre quand elle avait compris que Voldemort n'était plus dans le camp des vainqueurs.

Mais avant tout cela, il allait serrer Severus dans ses bras, il allait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il allait l'aimer encore plus qu'avant, bien qu'il n'avait pas pensé cela possible un jour et surtout, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

 **Fin**

 **09/11/18**


End file.
